occult_risingfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyrano Peredur
Opulent and elegant Cyrano is a light skinned man, he has dark black hair, and light brown eyes. He is of average weight, and height. He dressed very well, in formal, and expensive clothing, opulent and elegant. He often wears a fedora or carries a walking stick. Desensitize Cyrano has been playing with magic for negative purposes since he was a child. He did not understand the complexities until he had begun to manage greater control of his abilities. When he realized that trying to control a living victim caused himself pain he looked for ways to desensitize himself. He comes from a family of Black Magicians, he practices Blood Magic because it is the strongest magic he has. It allows him to control the dead, it can also allow him to control the living. Cyrano uses these abilities to cause animals to attack or provoke people and otherwise cause large distractions. He or his accomplices are then able to get into a home, building, or place they do not otherwise belong to steal or vandalize. He could be confused for a Demon, and he might be one. He is evil, he is smug, he is careless, and he is arrogant. He is foul-mouthed, he is remorseless, he is greedy, and he is aggressive. Cyrano has always been these things, some of them took more time than others to be seen so obviously but the seeds have been watered all of his life. Black Sheep Cyrano Peredur is a wizard, his mother is a witch and his father is a wizard. There was the rumored fear that he would be one of the notorious Peredur black sheep. Auberon, and Célestine had both once shown immense power in their youth. After what they referred to as sparks they convinced themselves that Cyrano would be the most powerful Peredur in their line. They were absolutely ecstatic, however they were wrong. He isn't any stronger than they were, he is far more gifted. Cyrano is an Empath, he has a very rare ability to sense and accurately perceive another person's senses. He first discovered this when he was a child, to this day his family has never to him mentioned their fears during his childhood. Léon and Nicoline Beaulieu expressed the same fears verbally, on several occasions during family sinners. Cyrano's grandparents have been fixtures in the life of their grandson. The have been providing for him steadily while maintaining distance. He was sent to the best schools, provided the most expensive clothing, and given a highly undeserved amount of allowance, daily. Cyrano is very spoiled, and he has mild kleptomaniac tendencies. He does not need or want any thing he takes. The girl that took Cyrano's life by storm he met while on holiday in the French Alps. The granddaughter of Geoffry, and Virginie Peredur's very close friends the Drake family; Héloïse, Jean-Baptiste, Laure and Jérôme. When Cyrano and Ridley met they discussed a distrust of love, they may very well spend the rest of their lives together. They express zero romantic feelings, Ridley is like the sister Cyrano never wanted, he despises that she shares all his flaws. Ridley and Cyrano posses a rare form of Blood Magic, she is a synesthete and with his empathic control they are both often able to instill, and negate the emotions of others and themselves. This ability is only possible through use of their blood. Unlike Cyrano Ridley has close to mastered the skill, she does not weaken as quickly, and she has near total control of her victims. Cyrano has full control of the weak willed, the wounded and the dead. It has been said that Cyrano will become a renowned Necromancer. He completely denies his ability to influence the dead, it is his strongest ability. He does not fully understand where the power came from giving him apprehension about use. When he was 12 years old playing in a graveyard with a few friends Annie, Lucy, and Briggs, he summoned the dead for the very first time. It was something very simple in terms of his power, he revived a dead animal, a snake. Category:Male Category:Evil Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Wizard Category:Effie stroud